L'Héritier
by Lalemey
Summary: Enfin. Il est sur le point de toucher au but. Mais alors que la victoire se profile, le Destin lui envoie une surprise à laquelle il ne s'attendait sûrement pas, et qui lui donnera bien du fil à retordre... Lui rappelant le sens du mot "famille"...
1. La Renaissance

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Bon, à défaut de trouver comment faire autrement, j'incruste mon blabla dans mon texte^^'_

_Voici donc ma première fanfiction publiée sur ce site; à l'origine, c'était un cadeau (un peu spécial je vous l'accorde!) pour une amie. Je ne vous révélerais donc pas tous les clins d'oeil et références qui y sont cachés! héhé^^_

_Il ne se passe pas énormément de choses dans ce chapitre, mais vous verrez, au fur et à mesure, il se passe plus de choses! Laissez moi vos impressions, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews! Même si c'est pour ne rien dire d'intelligent__! (après tout, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, non...?)_

_Bonne lecture!!_

_____________________________ ____________________________ ____________________________ ____________________________ _____________________________

I- La Renaissance

Le combat faisait rage, mais son issue ne faisait aucun doute. Bien vite, le meneur se lassa, et acheva froidement son adversaire.

Le corps retomba au sol, sans vie.

Le jeune homme l'observa encore quelques instants. Il ferma les yeux et sonda son être. Il essaya de trouver la satisfaction, le plaisir, la plénitude qu'il s'attendait à ressentir après avoir touché au but qu'il visait depuis si longtemps. Mais non, il ne trouvait rien de tout cela. Il ne trouvait rien, rien du tout.

Il se sentait... vide.

Il rouvrit les yeux et leva le regard vers le ciel. Sa vengeance, qui le poussait en avant depuis si longtemps, venait de disparaître. Il venait de tuer sa vie en même temps que son ennemi.

Et maintenant que cette vie de haine était finie, que pouvait-il faire?

Mourir?

Non; personne n'était assez fort pour le battre, il venait d'en faire la preuve. Et il avait toujours trouvé que le suicide était la fin la plus lâche et la plus abjecte imaginable.

Alors, l ne lui restait que la vie.

Mais, quelle vie commencer? Il regarda ses mains. La plupart des êtres humains recherchaient le bonheur. A quoi se résumait le bonheur, selon eux? Il fronça les sourcils. Du pouvoir, de l'argent, et l'amour. Le pouvoir, il l'obtiendrait sans difficulté; l'argent irait de paire. Et l'amour? Il verrait bien.

Il inspira profondément.

Une nouvelle vie l'attendait. Une vie où l trouverait le bonheur.

Il tourna les talons, abandonnant le corps, et commença à s'éloigner; lorsqu'un cri déchira le silence.

"NOOON!!"

Il fit volte-face, et vit une jeune femme se précipiter en hurlant sur le corps. Elle s'effondra sur lui, en larmes. Tout en l'examinant fébrilement, tâtant son pouls ou tentant d'entendre les battements de son coeur, elle hochait la tête, comme si elle refusait d'admettre la vérité, elle pleurait, elle criait des mots inintelligibles qui exprimaient sa peine indicible, sa douleur sans nom.

Il la regarda sans bouger, sans rien dire.

Elle se plaça près de la tête de l'homme au sol, attrapa doucement ses épaules et attira son buste contre elle, le serrant doucement dans ses bras en se balançant d'avant en arrière, comme si elle le berçait, et entreprit, malgré ses mains tremblantes et sa vision troublée par les larmes, d'essuyer de son visage inanimé les traces de sang qui le souillaient.

Puis elle releva un visage tendu par la peine et sillonné de larmes, et braqua sur lui un regard assassin.

"Monstre.... tu l'as tué!! siffla-t-elle, haineuse, puis hurla: Monstre! Comment as-tu pu faire ça?! Tu as assassiné ton propre frère! MONSTRE!!"

Il ne se départit pas de son calme, et continua de la fixer avec une tranquille assurance. Il ne daigna pas répondre à ses injures. Elle continuait de hurler, le maudissait, l'invectivait. Lui la regarda, la détailla.

Ses cheveux châtains étaient retenus par un ruban de couleur vive, dégageant un visage qui devait être agréable sans ce rictus douloureux, ses yeux noisettes étincelaient de rage et de tristesse; malgré son actuelle souffrance, il la trouva jolie. Elle devait avoir cinq à sept ans de plus que lui, elle était légèrement plus petite que la moyenne mais avait des formes généreuses, et...

Quelque chose l'intrigua. Suivant son regard, la jeune femme posa une main sur son ventre. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Elle était enceinte.

Cette femme portait le prochain héritier du clan, l'enfant d'Itachi Uchiwa.


	2. Un interrogatoire corsé

_Bonjour bonjour!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien^^ Vous avec de la chance, comme j'ai recopier jusqu'au chapitre 5, je peux me permettre de poster un chapitre par jour, tant que j'ai de l'avance! (comment ça, "on s'en fout"? ingrats! x' )_

_Bon, dans ce chapitre, le voile se lève un peu! Mais il vous reste un sacré lot de surprises à découvrir, héhé! J'espère que ça vous plaît? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! (même si vous trouvez ça nul, au moins j'aurais u__n avis x's )_

_Bonne lecture!!_

____________________ ___________________ ___________________ ___________________ ___________________ ____________________

II

Sasuke se passa une main sur le visage, visiblement à bout de patience. Il fit de gros efforts pour garder une voix calme et posée, sans laisser libre cours à son impatience et l-à la colère qui sourdait en lui.

"Je te le demande pour la dernière fois; comment t'appelles-tu?"

Elle lui répondit par un regard assassin

Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, joignit les mains devant son visage, prêt à exploser.

Jamais on ne l'avait poussé à de telles limites de patience; voilà plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait ramené cette femme à son repère, vingt-quatre heures durant lesquelles elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Son entêtement était spectaculaire. Sasuke avait dû lui rappeler qu'elle risquait de mettre la vie de son enfant en danger si elle refusait de se nourrir pour qu'elle consente à avaler quelque chose; vraisemblablement, il n'y avait qu'en menaçant son enfant qu'il pouvait obtenir quelque chose d'elle.

Il souffla longuement, rouvrit les yeux et posa les mains à plats sur la table aussi calmement que possible, puis prit la parole d'un ton grave:

"Ecoute-moi bien, femme; je suis d'un naturel calme et patient, mais même ma patience a des limites, et tu es sur le point de me les faire franchir. Alors, soit tu réponds docilement à mes questions, soit je te tues. Ou, non, mieux; je ne tue que ton enfant. J'en suis capable, tu le sais. Tu ne veux pas perdre ton enfant, n'est-ce pas?"

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, restant coite devant la cruauté de Sasuke, et terrifiée par ses menaces. Instinctivement, elle resserra ses bras autour de son ventre. Sasuke Savoura sa victoire. Un sourire affable détendit ses traits.

"Bien. Alors maintenant, je te le demande pour la dernière fois, comment t'appelles-tu?"

Elle le fusilla du regard, se renfrogna puis, de mauvaise grâce, répondit à mi-voix:

"Hana."

Sasuke soupira.

"Docilement, j'ai dit. Quel est ton nom complet?"

Elle serra les mâchoires, ma le regard dur qu'il lui lança la convainquit à répondre d'une voix atone:

"Hana Michiyo."

Enfin. Elle obéissait. Sasuke sourit de plus belle, puis continua son interrogatoire.

"Quel âge as-tu?

- Vingt-deux ans.

- Es-tu une kunoichi?

- Oui.

- A quel village caché appartiens-tu?

- Aucun."

La réponse déplut à Sasuke.

"Dis-moi la vérité, exigea-t-il d'une voix menaçante. C'est la vie de ton enfant qui est en jeu.

- C'est la vérité."

Il la jaugea du regard; elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, elle était bien trop consciente de la menace qui pesait sur elle.

"Explique-toi, ordonna-t-il."

La mine sombre, elle s'exécuta.

"Je suis Hana Michiyo, fille aînée du clan du Lotus Rouge, premier des clans du Lotus. Le Lotus est composé de trois clan: le Lotus Rouge, le Lotus Blanc et le Lotus Noir. Les Lotus sont des nomades, ils n'ont pas de pays."

Elle ne pouvait dissimuler la fierté ni l'orgueil qu'elle tirait de sa communauté.

Sasuke s'assit en face d'elle, puis réfléchit. Après quelques instants de silence, il la questionna de nouveau.

"Comment se fait-il que je n'aie jamais entendu parler de ces Lotus?

- Nous faisons tout notre possible pour rester inconnus.

- Pourquoi?

- La discrétion est nécessaire à notre emploi.

- Quel est votre emploi?"

Elle croisa son regard, et il y lut une force qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

"Nous sommes des mercenaires."


	3. La soeur

_Bonjour tout le monde!! =D_

_Voici donc mon troisième chapitre! Cette fois-ci encore, il ne se passe pas énormément de choses (qui a dit "comme d'habitude"? T_T ), mais ce n'est que le prologue à (un peu) plus d'action!_

_Les reviews sont les bienvenues!_

_Bonne lecture!!_

___________________ ___________________ ___________________ ___________________ ___________________ ___________________

III

Aussi silencieuse que la lune qui l'éclairait, la jeune fille passa discrètement la tête par la porte principale, et scruta les extrémités sombres du couloirs. Personne à gauche, personne à droite; la voie était libre. A pas de loup, elle pénétra dans la grande demeure, s'orienta aussi aisément que si elle y vivait elle-même. Tout se passait comme prévu. Enfin, presque; ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était le chien de garde, qui s'était révélé plus coriace à neutraliser qu'elle ne l'avait supposé, la mettant presque en retard pour l'exécution du plan. Mais maintenant, tout semblait d'une facilité déconcertante.

Elle arriva sans la moindre encombre devant la porte de la chambre à atteindre. Elle s'arrêta, ferma les yeux, respira lentement. Malgré la simplicité actuelle de la mission, son coeur battait à cent à l'heure.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle manque sa cible.

Surtout pas.

Elle entra tout en souplesse dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.

Elle se permit de souffler une fois réfugiée dans une ruelle, lorsqu'elle fut certaine de ne plus être suivie. Elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de sangloter, mais ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle n'était bonne à rien, son oncle avait raison; sur les quatre missions qu'on lui avait confiées, elle n'en avait réussies que deux. Et venait d'échouer à la quatrième. Elle était tombée dans le piège comme une débutante. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, tout semblait si facile! Mais non, comme d'habitude, elle s'était précipitée. Résultat, elle venait de perdre l'estime de sa famille.

Se ressaisissant bien vite, elle se redressa, essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur, et s'avança dans la ruelle. Alors, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était observée. Elle se figea. Ils l'avaient retrouvée. Aucun espoir de fuite, elle le savait. La silhouette sombre sauta du haut du bâtiment depuis lequel il l'observait, et s'avança vers elle à pas calmes. Elle commença à paniquer, son souffle s'accéléra, son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, se calma. Elle redressa la tête, le visage fermé, les traits durs, prête à affronter sa défaite dans toute sa plénitude. La silhouette avança dans une flaque de lumière. L'identité de celui qui lui faisait face la troubla, mais elle n'en montra rien. Elle l'avait reconnu sans difficulté; combien de fois sa famille n'avait pas reçu la demande de l'éliminer!

Elle fixa son regard dans le sien. Elle aurait tout donné, oui, tout, pour effacer le petit sourire satisfait et insolent qui étirait les lèvres de Sasuke Uchiwa!

"Hina Michiyo, du Lotus Rouge."

Son identité, énoncée aussi calmement, la fit écarquiller les yeux. Comment pouvait-il savoir avec tant de précision qui elle était...?

"Suis-moi. Ta soeur t'attend."


	4. Mauvais caractères

_Bonjour, vous tous!_

_J'espère que vous êtes en forme pour ce quatrième chapitre ;) Vous remarquerez à l'occasion que j'adoooore faire enrager Sasuke (*sadique powaa*). En fait, pour tout vous dire, je préfère largement Itachi à Sasuke, ce dernier se la pète trop à mon goût. Itachi, c'est la classe à l'état pur *.* ça m'a fait de la peine de l'avoir fait mourir dès le chapitre un x'( quel dommage! (et là, vous devez vous dire, "mais elle est folle, s'attacher à des personnages virtuels!"... Eh oui... Si vous saviez...)_

_Les reviews sont toujours bienvenues! ^^_

_Bonne lecture!!_

___________________ ___________________ ___________________ ___________________ ___________________

IV

S'il avait craint de s'être trompé au premier abord, désormais, plus aucun doute possible; elles étaient bien soeurs, c'était incontestable. Il pouvait trouver, en s'attardant sur des détails, quelques similitudes physiques qui dénonçaient leur parenté. Mais ce n'était pas sur ces critères que se basaient la certitude et la persuasion de Sasuke; au-delà de leur physique, c'était sur leur entêtement.

Hina Michiyo était probablement aussi bornée que sa soeur.

Répétant un geste qu'il avait fait des dizaines de fois face à Hana, Sasuke se passa une main sur le visage, excédé. Elles étaient épuisantes, à être aussi têtues. Il n'avait fallu que trois heures à Hina pour venir à bout de la patience de Sasuke, ce qu'Hana avait mis deux jours à atteindre. Sasuke serra les mâchoires et répéta la question à laquelle il n'avait toujours pas de réponse:

"C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande poliment; qui t'a engagée pour tuer cet homme?

- Où est ma soeur?"

Toujours cette même réplique, accompagnée d'un regard meurtrier. Elle n'en démordait pas. Il porta la main à sa bouche, prêt à se mordre les doigts. Elles étaient sur le point de le rendre fou. Comment son frère avait-il pu faire un enfant à une fille aussi bornée?

Avec un effort surhumain, il inspira un grand coup et retrouva son calme.

"Ta soeur est dans une pièce à côté, concéda-t-il enfin. Elle va bien. Tu pourras la voir lorsque tu auras répondu à...

- Je veux une preuve."

Elle avait employé un ton péremptoire, qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa détermination. Sasuke la toisa d'un air mauvais; il détestait qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, et encore plus qu'on lui coupe la parole. Il refoula la colère grondante qui montait en lui.

"Pardon? demanda-t-il très calmement.

- Je veux une preuve, répéta-t-elle, imperturbable. Prouve-moi que ma soeur est là, et je te répondrais. Pas question de me faire avoir."

Sasuke la jaugea un instant, puis jugea préférable pour sa patience de ne pas se confronter une fois de plus à l'obstination de la jeune fille. Sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce et la laissa seule.

Il revint dix minutes plus tard. Avec tout le tact dont il était capable, il déposa un bracelet de ficelle sur la table, devant elle. Dix minutes, pour obtenir un fichu bracelet! Comment était-il humainement possible d'être aussi têtue et bornée?

Mais le "fichu bracelet" semblait revêtre une très grande importance pour la jeune fille. Les yeux brillants, elle déposa ses mains tremblantes de part et d'autre de bracelet, sans oser le toucher, comme si le moindre contact le transformerait en fumée.

Décidément, il en fallait des manipulations pour obtenir d'elles ce qu'il voulait!

"Bon, reprit-il avec calme, maintenant, réponds gentiment à mes question. Qui t'a engagée pour tuer cet homme?

- Je... C'est..."

Elle avait la voix rauque, mais plus que le refus de coopérer, c'était l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge et étouffait ses mots.

"Excuse-moi, continua-t-elle, la voix tremblante, c'est juste que... ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles que... je ne pensais pas que..."

Elle croisa le regard dur et indifférent de Sasuke et se reprit aussitôt. Elle se redressa, chassa les larmes qui commençaient à naître dans ses yeux, se racla la gorge et répondit, bien plus conciliante que sa soeur:

"Hum, pardon. C'est Haoru Mizuke, chez du clan Mizuke du village de la Pluie qui a eu recours à mes services; l'homme que je devais tuer, Jin Taoyama, est le chef du clan Taoyama du village de la Cascade. Tous deux avaient des idées politiques divergentes, et suite à un incident diplomatiques, ils..."

Sasuke la fit taire d'un geste. Après tant d'obstination à se taire, la voilà qui parlait trop. Elles étaient vraiment fatigantes.

Pendant une heure encore, Sasuke posa des questions, et Hina y répondit sans réserve, avec beaucoup de détails inutiles et d'égarements - ce qui agaça Sasuke presque autant que son mutisme têtu. Les dires des deux soeurs correspondaient, elles n'avaient donc pas menti. Ainsi, il existait vraiment un clan vagabond et secret de mercenaires d'élites...

Pendant qu'elle déblatérait encore, Sasuke la détailla: elle avait les cheveux de la même teinte que sa soeur, mais un peu plus longs, et, comme elle, retenus par un ruban, mais de couleur claire. Elle avait les yeux bleus, des formes d'adolescente et un visage juvénile. Somme toute, elles ne se ressemblaient que grâce à quelques détails, à côté desquels il serait facile de passer.


	5. Fuite

_Good Morning EveryBody! =D_

_Toujours en forme? x) Vous voici donc devant mon cinquième chapitre! Il faudrait que je commence sérieusement à recopier la suite, et plus vite que ça, j'ai plus grand chose en avance après ça, moi °_° J'espère que vous vous plaisez à me lire =) Allez, un peu de courage, l'intrigue avan__ce lentement, mais sûrement!_

_Même refrain que d'habitude, hein: n'hésitez pas à poster une review!_

_Bonne lecture!_

____________ ____________ ____________ ____________ ____________ ____________ ____________ ____________ ____________ ____________

V

La nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps, pourtant il n'a pas fermé l'oeil. Il fait les cent pas dans sa chambre, s'agite, se questionne. Il a laissé les deux soeurs se retrouver, puis les a menées dans une chambre qu'elles pourraient occuper. Il réfléchit et se demande ce qu'il va faire d'elles. Quelque chose en lui crie qu'il doit préserver l'enfant de son frère, garder Hana; c'était pour cela qu'il était allé chercher Hina: elle, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il pourrait tester ses capacités, évaluer ses compétences, et ainsi se faire une idée de la puissance de ce fameux Clan du Lotus, sans craindre d'abîmer la jeune fille. Mais ce qui le rendait nerveux, c'étaient les motivations de son frère, tant de questions qu'il se posait depuis deux jours et qui ne trouvaient toujours pas de réponses; depuis combien de temps était-il avec Hana? L'aimait-il? Savait-il qu'elle était enceinte? Se serait-il occupé comme un père se le doit...?

N'y tenant plus, il sortit de la pièce et s'engouffra dans le dédale de couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité, se dirigeant vers la chambre des deux soeurs. Il poussa la porte, un rai de lumière vint éclairer les deux silhouettes allongées. Elles s'étaient endormies l'une contre l'autre. Il avança dans la pièce, puis s'arrêta: pourquoi diable ses pieds l'avaient-ils mené là...?

Alors il posa les yeux sur Hana; son bras autour des épaules de sa jeune soeur, son visage tendu peinait à trouver la sérénité du sommeil profond. Des larmes avaient laissé un sillon humide au coin de ses yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle pleuré...? Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin; la perte du père de son enfant, probablement, cumulée avec les retrouvailles avec sa soeur. Le regard de Sasuke se posa sur le ventre arrondi, et un sentiment poignant, inexplicable, le saisit soudain. Il s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme, et, précautionneusement, posa la paume de ses mains sur le ventre. Juste là, sous ses doigts, grandissait une vie. Bientôt, un enfant naîtrait, incarnation de la réciprocité du plus fort de tous les , pendant un instant, s'émerveilla de la merveille de la vie. Mais une réalité bien sinistre lui revint en mémoire, assombrissant subitement le tableau: il avait tué le père de cet enfant. Il ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils; il n'allait pas culpabiliser, certainement pas. Une autre pensée lui fit rouvrir les yeux: non, il n'avait pas tué le père de l'enfant; seulement son géniteur. Il pouvait très bien, lui, être son père. Il pouvait, lui, élever cet enfant, le guider dans la vie, le guider dans la vie, l'aider, l'éduquer, et surtout le former. Il pourrait devenir si puissant, cet enfant serait la pierre d'alliance entre la suprématie Uchiwa et la force du Lotus, ce serait la clef de tous les verrous, la porte de toutes les promesses, la victoire de tous les peut-être même en viendrait-il à l'aimer.

D'un coup, il trouva de nombreuses bonnes raisons qui le poussaient à prendre ce rôle auprès de l'enfant, toutes plus convaincantes les unes que les autres. Emporté dans ses rêves de succès, Sasuke sentit son coeur s'emballer. Oui, aux côtés d'Hana, il s'occuperait de l'enfant que son frère avait engendré; Hana elle-même en viendrait à oublier Itachi pur lui préférer Sasuke, elle l'apprécierait, l'aimerait, même, et tous trois seraient la famille dont Sasuke, enfant, avait toujours rêvé.

Grâce à cet enfant, toutes les portes s'ouvraient à lui.

Il sourit; le chemin du bonheur était tout tracé.

Il releva la tête, serein. Il soupira doucement, regarda ses mains toujours posées sur le ventre de la jeune femme, puis le visage assoupi de Hana. Il se leva et quitta la pièce, plein d'un sentiment nouveau: la foi en un avenir meilleur.

~*~

"Alors comme ça, je vais être tata..."

C'est sur cette pensée enchanteresse et le sourire aux anges qu'Hina sombra dans les profondeurs du sommeil, blottie dans les bras de sa soeur aînée. Après le chamboulement d'émotions provoqué par leurs retrouvailles, elles s'étaient raconté ce qui s'était passé pour chacune d'elles depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, lorsque Hana avait disparut pour rester aux côtés d'Itachi Uchiwa. Hana apprit que Mère Jun avait donné naissance à un troisième fils, que Soeur Kaori du Lotus Blanc avait acquis le statut d'Epouse en se mariant avec Hayao du Lotus Noir, et bien d'autres anecdotes du clan sans grande importance, mais que Hina s'efforçait de raconter avec énergie, ajoutant nombre de détails inutiles, comme elle savait si bien y faire. Hana, comme elle s'en doutait, apprit également que sa soeur cadette, endossant les responsabilités d'Aînée du Lotus Rouge qui lui incombait avant son départ; et comme elle le redoutait, Hina était encore trop jeune et fragile pour ce rôle. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire attention à la vague de remords qui l'envahissait, et relata sa propre expérience, bien plus brièvement que sa soeur. Et comme elle s'y était attendue, sa soeur devint surexcitée et morte d'impatience à l'idée d'avoir un neveu, souhaitant presque abréger la grossesse pour que le bébé arrive au plus vite. Elle harcelait déjà de questions la future mère, lui demandant si elle préférait avoir un garçon ou une fille, si elle avait déjà choisis un prénom, si elle voulait des propositions, si elle aurait le droit de le garder, etc. Fort heureusement pour Hana, l'heure avançait et l'agitation d'Hina retomba d'un coup pour laisser place à une fatigue irrésistible. Alors les deux soeurs s'étaient endormies l'une contre l'autre, installées dans une chambre du repère de Sasuke Uchiwa, l'une, des pensées heureuses plein la tête, et l'autre, une douleur atroce dans le coeur comme nulle autre...

~*~

"Hina!"

Hana faisait son possible pour rester discrète dans le silence de plomb qui s'était abattu sur le repère.

"Hina, bon sang, réveille-toi!"

Lentement, la jeune fille ouvrit un oeil, grommela, se redressa mollement. Sa soeur, sachant que rien, pas même trois ans, ne pouvait changer Hina au réveil, attendit patiemment que celle-ci se frotte les yeux, s'étire et bâille à plusieurs reprises avant de lui parler.

"Hina, Hina, ma soeur, je t'en pries, écoute-moi, la pria-t-elle d'un ton pressé en lui attrapant le visage. Ecoute-moi bien. Il faut que tu te sauves, là, cette nuit, tant qu'il n'a rien inventé pour te forcer à rester. Enfuies-toi, ma soeur, rejoins les nôtres et préviens-les, dis-leur que je suis toujours en vie et que je leur suis restée fidèle, dis-leur que je porte l'héritier du clan Uchiwa! Dis au clan du Lotus qu'il sera plus fort que jamais grâce à cet enfant, pour peu qu'il me sauve. Alors va, Hina, ma soeur! Sauve-toi!"

Bien que sortant tout juste des limbes du sommeil, Hina prit tout de suite conscience de l'ampleur de la situation.

"Mais... Hana, balbutia-t-elle, Hana, et toi...?

- Je reste ici, pour le retenir. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne me fera rien; il sait aussi bien que moi que l'enfant que je porte peut lui être de la plus grande utilité. Dépêche-toi, Hina, pendant qu'il dort!

- Non, Hana, non! Va, toi, annonce-leur toi-même, et laisse-moi m'occuper de lui! Je peux...

- Non, Hina. Tu es trop faible pour t'opposer à lui, et il n'aurait aucune raison de te garder en vie. Je ne risque rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et puis, on se reverra, n'est-ce pas...?"

Elle réussit à afficher un pâle sourire. Hina, catastrophée, tomba dans ses bras, s'accrochant à elle de ses mains tremblantes, les épaules agitées de sanglots silencieux. Hana la laissa pleurer quelques instants, avec l'intention de l'arrêter bientôt, mais sa soeur avait grandi depuis la dernière fois, car bien vite, elle arrêta de sangloter, se redressa et essuya ses larmes. Depuis trois ans, Hina était devenue plus forte. Sa détermination faisait flamboyer son regard.

"Je reviendrais, Hana. Je te le promets."

Hana avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours en face d'elle lorsque la fenêtre s'ouvrit pour laisser s'échapper la jeune fille. Elle tourna les yeux vers l'immensité céleste où s'était envolée sa cadette, et une larme de remords roula sur sa joue. Réussirait-elle seulement à tenir sa promesse...?


	6. Menaces et Négociations

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Toujours motivés pour lire ma fic...?? Bravooo!_

_Bon, un peu de patience, mes chers lecteurs, ça avance, ça avance! (si si, je vous jure!) Faut que je recopie les prochains chapitres, pour pouvoir vous les poster rapidement! (à moins que vous vous en fichiez, hein? :'o ) Allez, soyez indulgents, m'en voulez pas trop^^'_

_Merci beaucoup à Maemy de m'avoir lue =) D'ailleurs, elle a raison, mes chapitres sont terriblement courts; étant donné que je les écrits d'abord à la main, ils ont l'air corrects, comme ça, sur quelques feuilles de copie, mais sur l'ordi, ça fait carrément ridicule! Alors je pense que, pour étoffer un peu, je vais rassembler les chapitres, genre deux par deux (qui ne feront plus qu'un, ce qui réduira considérablement le nombre de chapitres de ma fic, déjà peu épaisse T.T )._

_Bonne lecture!_

______________ ______________ ______________ ______________ ______________ ______________ ______________ ______________

**VI**

**Menaces et Négociations**

Sasuke entra dans la chambre désormais inondée de lumière. Aussitôt, il s'aperçut qu'elles s'étaient joué de lui. Il se tourna d'un bloc vers Hana, occupée à se démêler les cheveux devant le miroir.

"Où est la gamine? demanda-t-il, furieux."

Elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

"La 'gamine'...? répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, ta soeur, Hina, où est-elle??"

Elle pouffa de rire, puis, sur un ton à la fois incrédule et amusé, lui demanda à son tour:

"Ma soeur, une gamine?... Dis-moi, Sasuke, quel âge as-tu?

- Où est ta soeur?

- Quel âge as-tu?"

Elle ne se départissait pas de son sourire moqueur, pourtant il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle ne céderait en aucun cas. Sasuke soupira.

"Dix-neuf ans, maugréa-t-il. Et maintenant, dis-moi où est ta soeur.

- Eh bien, mon petit Sasuke, continua-t-elle en ignorant son ordre, figure-toi que ma soeur, la 'gamine' comme tu l'appelles, a deux ans de plus que toi!"

Sasuke haussa les sourcils. Quoi, elles n'avaient qu'un an d'écart? Hina, qui semblait à peine sortie de l'adolescence, n'avait qu'un an de moins que Hana, qui faisait si mûre...?

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas le premier à se méprendre sur son âge, renchérit Hana, un brin sarcastique. Hina sait très bien qu'elle a l'air plus jeune, et elle se sert de cette présumée innocence comme d'une arme; elle a déjà joué la carte de l'adolescente perdue et manipulée pour se sortir d'un mauvais pas, et je dois dire qu'elle..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sasuke, perdant son sang froid, la plaqua sur le mur sans délicatesse, une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Une lueur de colère luisait au fond de son regard.

"Ca suffit, maintenant, souffla-t-il, menaçant. Tu arrêtes de baratiner, et tu me dis maintenant où est ta soeur."

Il retira lentement sa main du visage d'Hana. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne s'y était pas pris de la bonne manière; même délivrée de son bâillon, elle ne dit mot, et le toisa avec dédain. Il fronça les sourcils, et, sa patience déjà bien mise à mal, décida de jouer la carte du chantage: il posa une main sur le ventre de la jeune file, lui rappelant qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur elle et son enfant. Le geste la sortit de sa torpeur, mais non pour avouer, ce fut pour se moquer de lui qu'elle parla.

"Tu ne me fais pas peur, Sasuke Uchiwa, énonça-t-elle calmement. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, figure-toi, et je sais que tu ne me feras rien; tu veux l'enfant, c'est pour ça que tu me garde en vie. Mais tes menaces ne me font plus rien!"

Il la regarda de haut, et un sourire inquiétant étira ses lèvres.

"Si tu crois franchement que je vais coopérer avec le monstre qui a tué celui que j'aime, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil, et jusqu'au coude!! cracha-t-elle, venimeuse."

Sasuke se recula, haussa les épaules, faussement négligeant.

"Très bien, comme tu veux, répondit-il en se détournant. Dans ce cas, je vais dès maintenant voir la quelle de mes cobayes conviendrait le mieux à l'opération de transfert..."

Il tourna les talons pour prendre la direction de la sortie, et, la main sur la poignée de la porte, il lança par-dessus son épaule, menaçant:

"...Si opération il y a..."

La porte refermée derrière lui, Hana, toute tremblante de rage et de désespoir, s'effondra le long du mur et fondit en larmes.

~*~

Les hommes sortirent de la tente colorée qui abritait la salle de réunion lorsque le soleil surplombait de toute sa grandeur le désert dans lequel le Clan s'était arrêté. Hina sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers un homme coiffé de plumes extravagantes.

"Alors, père, qu'a décidé le Grand Lotus? demanda-t-elle surexcitée."

L'homme posa son regard de glace sur elle, compatissant.

"La réponse ne va pas te plaire, ma fille, commença-t-il lentement de sa voix grave. Sasuke Uchiwa est très puissant, sa renommée ne date pas d'hier, et il a été convenu qu'aucun de nous ne tenterait de se confronter à lui.

- Quoi...? balbutia la jeune fille. Mais... et Hana? On ne va tout de même pas la laisser là-bas! Il faut aller la chercher! Il faut...!"

Son père l'apaisa d'un signe de la main. Il reprit posément:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Hina, nous n'allons pas rester inactifs alors que l'une des nôtres vient d'être retrouvée. Nous allons partir à la rencontre du jeune Uchiwa grâce aux indications que tu nous as fournies, mais pour convenir d'un accord, pas pour le combattre.

- Mais c'est du délire!! s'écria Hina, incrédule et remontée. Hana est retenue prisonnière, enceinte et en deuil, et tout ce qui vous vient à l'esprit, c'est 'convenir d'un accord' avec son ravisseur!? Mais c'est n'importe quoi, vous...

- Hina, tais-toi."

L'ordre, claquant et bref, lui cloua le bec.

"Plutôt que de t'énerver de la sorte, essaie de comprendre la décision du Conseil; Sasuke Uchiwa est invincible, nous ne pouvons rien contre lui. Le Sage Iankin a été approuvé par le Grand Lotus en exposant l'idée de traiter avec lui. Une délégation sera envoyée à sa rencontre, avec pour mission de trouver un terrain d'entente. Par ailleurs, j'ai tu le deuil et la grossesse de ta soeur; elle a déjà suffisamment apporté l'opprobre sur le Lotus Rouge en quittant le clan, inutile de préciser que c'était pour le mobile puéril de l'amour.

- Mais..."

La voix calme et dure de son père avait calmé Hina, mais elle bouillonnait toujours. S'efforçant de se montrer aussi posée que son père, elle reprit:

"Quand part la délégation?

-Demain, à midi.

- Je pars avec eux.

- Certainement pas.

- Mais, père...

- Non, Hina."

Elle se tut. Son père ne revenait jamais sur une décision, et elle était loin d'avoir son entêtement. Elle se renfrogna et retourna à la tente des femmes du Lotus Rouge en traînant des pieds dans le sable.

Installées en cercle sur des bancs de bois rudimentaires, toutes les mères de la même branche surveillaient tous les enfants, sans distinction entre eux; ici, l'enfant de l'une était l'enfant de toutes: peu d'enfants du Clan connaissaient l'identité de leur génitrice. Au contraire, le père de l'enfant avait un rôle important, chargé de toutes les responsabilités à son égard.

Hina se dirigea vers la plus jeune Mère Rouge, et s'adressa à elle:

"Mère Sachiko, puis-je savoir où est mère Sofia?

- Elle est au chevet de l'Epouse Arisa; celle-ci aura bientôt le rang de Mère, et mère Sofia s'occupe des rituels.

- Je vois... Merci."

Hina ressortit de la tente. Mère Sachiko était devenue Mère peu de temps avant le départ de Hana, et c'était auprès d'elle, sa plus proche aînée, qu'Hina avait trouvé réconfort. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, malgré toute sa douceur, elle lui semblait comme une inconnue. Quant à mère Sofia, aînée des Mères du Lotus Rouge, elle portait leur voix au Conseil; Hina aurait voulut la questionner quant au déroulement de la réunion, mais les rituels ne s'interrompaient pas.

Morose, Hina rejoignit la tente de son père, et s'effondra sur sa couchette. Là, elle resta inerte pendant un long moment, cogitant à toute allure, avant de s'endormir, épuisée.

~*~

La lune berçait de sa lueur les dunes parsemées de brins d'herbe depuis bien longtemps; la course dans le sable était épuisante, pourtant Hina ne s'arrêta pas. Depuis qu'à midi, sa tentative d'infiltration dans la caravane de délégation avait échouée, elle avait passé toute l'après-midi à réfléchir à un moyen d'agir. Rester les bras croisés à attendre bien sagement le retour des envoyés ne convenait pas à une tête brûlée comme elle. Après de nombreuses spéculations, elle avait enfin trouvé. Aussitôt, elle s'était mise en route, quittant discrètement le regroupement des tentes multicolores du Clan du Lotus en profitant des ombres qui s'étiraient sur le sable.

Sa destination: le village caché du Vent, Suna no Kuni, où un allié de taille l'attendait.


End file.
